


Flowers

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Flowers, Flowers-OPH4, Homophobia, Love, M/M, OPH, OPH4, dyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: I'll bring you flowersIn the pouring rain





	Flowers

Had it been like any other argument (I.e Dan hadn't practically demanded Kyle to get out of the flat), he never would have left. Perhaps Dan would've taken a (very) long shower, Kyle would have had a nap, and then they would have approached whatever the problem was from a new,  _relaxed_ angle.

The argument that had made them walk the tightrope between breaking up and repairing what has been broken, however, was  _very_ different from  _any other argument._ It had been, for lack of a better word,  _nasty._ It had been horrible, rough, and  _personal._ They had drank too much, said things they shouldn't have. It had gotten out of hand very quickly. The candle that had started it turned quickly into a roaring housefire.

Armed with nothing more than a discarded £10 he had found in the pocket of his denim jacket, he set off into the night, when it was pouring with rain, bitterly cold, and the crashing realisation he had nowhere to go.

He had walked the several miles to his friend's house and _begged_ for a bed for the night, which they reluctantly agreed to under the circumstance he makes  _no noise_ because of their newborn.

Now, with daylight breaking across the sky and the argument that had ruined their night lost to the hands of the past, the man finds himself stood in front of the small flower shop, questioning if Dan would take the flowers- such simple things in his own eyes- as a sign of  _I still love you, Dan, no matter how rough our arguments get_ more than a  _here's a cheap apology. I'm home._

"He doesn't even like flowers," he mutters to himself quietly, turning the collar of his jacket up to protect his neck (the most sensitive part of his body, which Dan uses to his advantage) from the bitter cold.

Honestly, he can't remember Dan ever mentioning flowers. Sure, he had commented on some nice one that had been in Asda, and how they would look nice in the living room, on the windowsill, and he does have several clothes with flower print on them-

_He does like flowers._

Kyle enters the shop whilst mental kicking himself. How could he not realise Dan was hinting for flowers the entire time? Especially when Dan picks up on even the smallest things Kyle mentions.

_You're a fucking idiot._

"Good morning. How can I help you?" 

It takes him a second to register the woman stood by the till as he takes in the array of flowers in front of him- all different types, different colours. He feels mildly lost and bewildered at the number of different flowers as he slowly turns to the woman, trying to remember what the flowers in ASDA looked like that time. Maybe he should've just gone there.  _Which ones were they?_

"Are you okay? You look a little bit lost."

Despite the fact she said it in jest, Kyle takes it as more than that. She's right, he is lost. He's been lost since he left his heart back at the flat with Dan last night. 

He laughs nervously, gesturing around at the flowers as if he could be here for any other reason. "I need some flowers. I have no idea which." 

Some of the flowers are priced a little bit high for Kyle's budget- too high, in his mind. Whilst the ones within his price range aren't nearly as extravagant or exotic as the more expensive ones (the ones Dan deserves), they are small, bright, and  _cute._ From where he stands (at six foot something- a few inches taller than Dan), Dan is practically the same- small, and cute.

"Was it an argument?" The saleswoman joins Kyle, sounding almost like she is mocking him.  _Another man buying cheap flowers to beg for forgiveness from his lover._

Well, let's real, that's exactly what he's doing- but that doesn't matter. She still sounds like she's being a bitch about it, taking the piss and being condescending.

He sheepishly nods and crouches to look at some, "I only have a tenner on me- and I really have no idea what any of them are." 

Although she doesn't say anything to the man in fear of losing him as a customer, she picks out a bunch of beautiful red tulips, the colour matches her lips and nails. "These mean  _perfect love,"_ she says, winking, "Perfect." 

The price is far out of his range for the bunch of them. "As I say, I only have ten pounds on me right now. I left my wallet at the flat." 

"You may have three." 

Kyle has to choke back a laugh as he thinks about the idea of turning up at the door with just three flowers, "So I'm going to turn up at the door and be like,  _hey, I still love you, sorry for leaving, here are three flowers?_ I don't think that'll go over well," 

At his words, she doesn't look too impressed with him as he shrugs as if it were obvious. £10 is far too low to be spending on flowers to show somebody you love them, in her mind. If you want cheap flowers, ASDA is the place to go. Not to a florist.

"Come on, you couldn't do, like, an  _I.O.U_ could you? I promise I'll come back with the money!" He puts his hands in his pockets and pulls out the two £5 notes, the only thing in there. "This is all I have. I promise I'll come back- this is really important." 

He can feel her internally laughing at him. Of course, she wouldn't allow him to do that.

"You can only pay in full. Maybe these?" Deflecting his attention from money to some more flowers (which are brilliantly yellow, the same colour as their bedroom), showing them to him. "These are more within your price range. And she will  _love_ them!" 

"Oh- it's, uh- we're, it's a, he's a  _he."_

 _Three fucking years._ Three years he and Dan have been together, and he still gets overrun with anxiety when people are either told are realise he is gay. Perhaps it was the bullying at school, or even the attitudes of the people who were supposed to love him for  _who he is._ He thought he would be over it by now, but apparently not.

Her face drops, but she manages to quickly catch herself and smiles, but she puts too much effort into it and makes it obvious.  _There we go,_ he thinks.

"I think these will do."

She stands and turns quickly away from the man, walking off with the flowers in hand and leaving Kyle by himself, embarrassed. Then, he just wants to disappear as he follows her.

She prepares them, wrapping them up and ringing them through the till, remaining wordless the entire time. 

For a second, Kyle hates himself. Dan is  _so_ full of  _love,_ and he will make his love for Kyle known to anyone who listens- yet Kyle can hardly mutter it aloud in a private flower shop without hating himself afterwards.

He's not embarrassed about it- he's really not. He just fears what people might say. He's seen the glares, the mutters, heard the verbal abuse Dan has faced in the street just for walking too close to Kyle. He's seen and heard it all- it scares him.

Maybe in the future, things will be better. He won't be scared, then.

Once he pays, slipping the note on the desk and taking the flowers without waiting for the change, he leaves the shop clouded by anger and smothered in self-loathing. All he does is love somebody, why can not only himself but the rest of the world cannot accept that?

The path back to the flat feels longer than ever as the heavens open and the rain starts to pour, the dry spell lasting no longer than an hour at best. The walk away from the flat had passed very quickly in an angry blur of red and regret last night, when the man had stormed off, wandering away with no destination for a few hours.

He feels the heavy weight of regret smothering him as he almost  _marches_ home, on a mission to prove to Dan that their love is still very much alive, no matter the hurdles. In his mind, even though he will never be anything like the real thing, he imagines himself as a soldier, wading through the war of general life to get to his target, his lover.

Then he realises soldiers are actually much more than that, much more than he could ever be, and he just smiles, knowing he's soldiering on regardless.

 

When Dan opens the door, it feels like the world has stopped. All the noise of the moving city outside, the chill in the air,  _everything_ disappears and it feels like it's just them, staring at each other in a silent  _thank God you're here._

Without words, Dan walks forward and wraps his arms around Kyle, pressing himself to him tighter than ever,  _appreciating_ him,  _being with_ him, but most of all,  _loving_ him.

The flowers, which Kyle had tried so hard to protect from the elements and ignorant members of the public just moments ago are pushed against Dan's back as he embraces the man, holding him tighter than ever.

Last night, their relationship may have just been a few words from coming to its final breath, so close to just saying those words to end it all. But now, now it feels like they are stronger than ever. Wounds and burning bridges, they can repair them all, but right now, they're just happy to have each other back again.

"I bought you these," Kyle's voice is awfully shaky as he presents the flowers with an equally shaky hand- as stupid as it may sound to anyone else, Kyle feels overwhelmed with emotion at the fact Dan has even answered the door to him.

Fuck, he loves him so much. More than he will ever know.

Dan takes his time to smell the flowers, examine them, "I love them," he tells Kyle, thinking how nice they would look on the coffee table- a centrepiece, of sorts. "I love you." 

Kyle plants his hands either side of Dan's face, pulling him for a much needed-kiss.

"Never again," he says quietly, his face so close to his lovers.

"Never again."


End file.
